Hotch and Prentiss: Run to Me
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron wants to find out why Emily is so fidgety. Does he?


Author's Note: I know that it has been quite a long time since I have posted any new stories but I have been having a rough time with this pregnancy. When I saw that my girls put up new prompts and another Reader's Choice Prompt list I couldn't stop myself from adding some songs to the Reader's Choice Prompt list and I have a couple ideas plus a couple of ideas from their newest sets of prompts. I want to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'm trying to get use to writing again so if it's short I apologize.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot I have come up with.

Song Title Prompt: Run to Me – Jack Ingram

Aaron kept looking at Emily. It was as if some kind of fore kept drawing his eyes to her. He noticed how she kept fidgeting and how anytime he looked at her she would quickly advert her eyes so that she wasn't looking him in the eyes. As he looked at her this time his eyes narrowed because he caught sight of the blush that was on her cheeks. He wondered what had put it there.

With a sigh he put the file that he had in his hand down and once more looked at Emily. "Emily are you alright?"

Emily knew that she was blushing even more as she finally looked into Aaron's eyes and it took all of the strength she had not to break eye contact with him. "I'm fine Aaron. Why wouldn't I be?"

With his eyes narrowing once more to slits Aaron drawled "Oh I don't know why you wouldn't be Emily. Maybe because you look as if you are a cat on a hot tin roof. You look like you're getting ready to bolt or something. I don't know what has you so tensed up but you need to calm down Emily because it isn't doing you any good. It's not like I'm going to pounce on you or something."

As he watched Emily blush even more his breath caught in his throat. As he looked at her he finally realized what it was that had her so on edge. He was shocked to see that she obviously felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Now he just had to come up with a way to tell her how he felt because he knew that he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I'm fine Aaron. It's just hot in here isn't it?" Emily finally said.

Aaron laughed and stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Emily and gently pulled her up out of her chair. "Emily I know why you're acting the way you are. Instead of running from me run to me. I love you Emily and I have for a while. I just wasn't sure if I should tell you or not."

Emily looked into Aaron's eyes and finally let a smile grace her lips. She knew that what she had just heard was the truth and that she wasn't daydreaming. She was happy to know that because lately all she did was daydream about Aaron and it was nice to know that he cared for her just like she cared for him. She has loved him for so long that it was as if she has loved him for her whole life. Instead of saying anything to him right away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her and pressed her lips tentatively against his. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip which gave him the opening that he wanted and he tongue swept inside of her mouth. She couldn't prevent the keening sound that came out of her mouth when she felt his tongue brush against her. That was all it took for her to pour everything she felt into the kiss.

Aaron swept his arms around Emily's tiny frame and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her was going to be his drug and he knew it. Now that he finally had a taste of her lips he didn't ever want to stop. He loved the feeling he got when her tongue intertwined with his tongue. He could go on kissing her like this forever but he was running out of breath so he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I'm glad that you told me Aaron. You were right earlier by the way. I was getting ready to bolt. Sitting that close to you and not touching you was killing me. I love you Aaron and I feel as if I have loved you for my whole life." Emily said breathlessly.

Aaron smiled at Emily's confession. "I feel the same way Sweetheart I really do."

Emily smiled and pulled Aaron's head down once more for another heart stopping kiss.


End file.
